


Shattered

by dream_carat_17



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_carat_17/pseuds/dream_carat_17
Summary: NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ALL OF TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER*This is just my own idea with a twist*Bella just lost her dad and mom. With nowhere to turn and not wanting to go with Phil she goes to live with the Cullen's. But what happens when all of her fears of James, Victoria, the Cullen's leaving and more fears come back to haunt her? Can the Cullen's help he come to terms with the loss of her parents and can they help her through this?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
(Bella’s POV)

No words can explain how I am feeling right now. Today at nine o’ clock I buried my parents Renee and Charlie. I do not remember much of who came mainly because my mind is a blur. Even as I sit on my bed packing up the remainder of my things my mind is so far gone from reality I cannot comprehend it. It’s like nothing makes sense, one minute Charlie and Renee were here and the next thy were gone. Parent’s aren’t supposed to leave their kids alone and right now I wasn’t just hurt, I was angry. There is brief knock on the door before it opens and Phil walks in but I don’t look up.

“You ready to go?” Phil asks softly.

Taking one last look around my room I get up and nod, “Yeah…I guess I am...”

“And your still positive that you want to stay with the Cullen’s?” Phil asks. Looking up to meet his gaze I can see it in his eyes that he wants me to go with him. Besides is family I am the closest thing to Renee that he has left. I know what I must do but it does not involve traveling with him. 

Frowning I respond, “Phil I have to do this. I can’t travel with you, I know you want me to but I just can’t.”

“I understand, I know you will be in good hands,” he says nodding, “now come on let’s get you over there. I think they have been wanting to see you for a while now.”

We had arrived and Phil parked. He stared at the house a little shocked with how big it is and how it looks, it then occurred to me that Phil has never been here.

“What’s wrong Phil cat got your tongue?” I ask with a soft chuckle.

“Yeah you could say that.” He responds grabbing two of my bags while I grab the third.

“Well if your stunned about the outside then wait until you see the inside.”

He looks at me and I walk to the door giving a knock as Phil walks up to stand by me. We wait for a couple minutes then hear footsteps approaching. Carlisle is the one to open the door, his smile is welcoming as he welcomes us in then pulls me into a hug. I hug back and when we part Phil extends his hand to Carlisle. Carlisle does the same and they shake before we are led to the living room. When we walk in and I see everyone I go mute, this met that this indeed was happening. Esme had pulled me into a hug and I hug her back like I had with Carlisle then set my bag down by the other two.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay here Bells?” Phil asks softy.

I grimace but try not to make it noticeable then nod, “Yeah I will be fine here. This is a second family to me. Phil just because I am not going with you does not mean I love you any less. You will always be my dad no matter what.”

Looking at him he smiles then pulls me into a hug, I wrap my arms around him and I can hear him give a soft sigh.

“Bella there are woods right next to this house…”

“Yes, Phil I know that…is that problem?”

Laughing he responds, “just don’t get lost in the woods again okay?”

“That was one time. Did you and Renee always get the details on what happened to me while I have been here?”

“Yes actually, we have. Just be safe kiddo. Text me and call me when you can.”

“I will. Don’t worry I will be fine.”

Phil nods pulling me in for one more hug hen whispers in my ear, “You don’t have to be brave, if you’re hurting cry and let it out. Don’t bottle anything in Bella.”

As he pulls away and leaves I stay silent as I watch him. Damn he is good. Crossing my arms my gaze falls to the floor and when I hear his car start then drive off I can’t help but feel a little guilty. 

“You know he is right.” I hear Emmett say. His words break me from my thoughts and I look up to see everyone looking at me, the sadness written all over their faces.

“I don’t want to cry Emmett, I have my reasons. Also, I love you all but can you stop looking at me like I’m a puppy who has been kicked way too many times.”

“Sorry Bella, we just…we are worried.” Alice admits.

“I know Alice and I appreciate that but I think right now I just need to rest.”

Esme places a hand on my shoulder and look up at her, “we made Edwards room up for you and rearranged a few things. I can always check on you later to see if you want anything to eat.

“That sounds like a good plan.” 

Edward grabs my bags then comes over wrapping an arm around my waist. He leads me to his room and when we go in I can’t help but smile at all of the effort they had put into this. After looking around the room my eyes land on the bed. Touching the sheets, I pull them back as I slip off my shoes and climb in. Edward had set down my bags and came over taking a seat. When I pull the covers up I take his hand in mine.

“Don’t leave okay?”

“I will never leave you love.” He whispers kissing my head. In that moment, I feel my body relax, giving his hand a squeeze I start to drift off to sleep. All I see re his loving eyes gazing into mine before I drift off into the darkness and let sleep take over.


	2. Chapter 2 (Bella’s POV)

[I am so sorry it took so long to update! I will try to update more frequently, I hope you enjoy!^.^]

I wake up to the light shining through the windows, soft music playing from downstairs. When I sit up my eyes go to the box, in it sticking out is a picture of Charlie and Renee. Giving a soft sigh I turn unable to look at the picture my gaze then falling on Edward. He was lying on the bed his brown eyes staring gently at me.

“I’m not damaged you know.”

“I know you aren’t, I’m sorry.” Edward says soft placing his hand on mine.

I give a tiny smile placing my hand on his giving it a tiny squeeze, “I think I’m the one who should be sorry for snapping. Could you tell Esme that I will be down in a second?”

“Yes darling.” Edward flashes the smile that makes get butterflies as my heart melts. He presses his lips to mine, I kiss back and after a few minutes we pull apart. He gives me one last look before heading downstairs my eyes now gazing around the room. Like before they go to the picture. Getting up I make my way over to the box, gently taking the frame in my hand. Carefully I find an empty space on the shelf laying it flat down. It’s too painful to look at this picture right now. With that now out of my view I get dressed in a pair of shorts with a t-shirt, slipping on my black converse I head downstairs slipping my hair up into a ponytail as I make it into the kitchen and sit at the table. Across from me there is Carlisle reading the paper, Esme offers a smile putting a plate in front of me with bacon and eggs before sitting next to Carlisle. In the living room, I know the others are trying not to listen however, I do not know the exact reason. My gaze stays on the plate that was laid before me, Esme places a hand on Carlisle’s arm and he sets the paper down. Now both f their gazes ae on me, I can feel it. 

“Bella, we called the school and they know your situation. You have two weeks off and to help Edward and the others will bring your schoolwork, however, while you’re taking a break from school I think it would be best if you talked to someone.” Carlisle explains. 

My brows furrow in confusion, “talk? You mean to a professional?”

“Yes, we think it would really help Bella.” Esme says softly.

It then clicks in, as the others walk in I now know why they had been listening, they wanted to know my reaction. Right now, I don’t know how to feel. Should I be mad? OR maybe happy that they want to help? Pondering over their words I begin to shake my head and I get up leaning against the door that leads to the back porch my arms crossed.

“I know you have connections Carlisle, but there is no way I am talking to a therapist. I need time to process everything and even if I had everything processed I still wouldn’t budge. No therapists, no hospitals, no help from anyone that doesn’t need to be involved.”

“Come on Bella please try?” Alice chimes in. Looking up I see hope on all their faces and still the concern. My face and tone turn serious.

“No. That is my final say.” As I exit and go to the back yard to sit they all watch and when I’m alone I tune out everything.

In the House:  
“I hate to say it but I think there is really only one person who can help us right now.” Edward says his voice flat. It is clear by his voice that he is not happy about who it is.

“You mean the mutt, don’t you?” Rosalie questions with disgust.

“That may be the only option, I mean the two have a close friendship.” Emmett says wrapping an arm around Rosalie.

“Then its settled, I will make the call. Now you all go I don’t want you to be late.” Esme says. Her voice is soft and she watches them leave, she stops Carlisle to give him a kiss then watches him leave. When they are gone it is time for her to make the call. 

Later That Day:  
I let out a breath as the breeze hits my skin, it wasn’t sunny but at least it was still decent out. From behind I hear footsteps coming toward me, looking back I see Jacob.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” I ask raising an eyebrow.

“I could ask you the same thing.” He responds taking a seat by me.

“So, who you called you here? I doubt it was your dad.”

“Actually, it was your bloodsucking boyfriend who had the idea. Esme called me and I came here as soon as I could, even if that meant skipping school.”

“Cool it with the names Jake, and thanks but you could have chosen school over being here.”

“Fat chance. So, uh…how are you holding up?” Jacob’s voice is so quiet that I almost miss the question. 

“How do you think? Losing two parents can do a lot to a person.”

“I promise Bella everything-“

“I swear to god if you say everything is going to be okay I’m going to punch you.” I snap my eyes narrowing.

Yeah you did that once and remember the outcome? Would punching me really be the smartest move? Do you really want another sprained hand?” Jake asks, this time he raises his eyes and he keeps his gaze on me waiting for an answer.

Giving a grimace, I look at the ground and move away before meeting his stare again, “and now I hate you and your stupid werewolf powers right now.” Suddenly he smiles then starts to laugh, I roll my eyes giving his arm a light punch to avoid hurting myself then stand up.

“Where are you going?”

“The station. I appreciate you coming here but if I don’t go to the station to pack my dad’s stuff up their going to get thrown out.”

“They can’t really do that can they?”

“They can when they’ve found someone to replace Charlie. It didn’t take them long to find someone and I’ve been putting this off for a while now.”

Jake goes quiet as if thinking of what to say before getting up himself, “do you need any help?”

“No, I will be fine, besides Edward is coming to pick me up afterward.”

“Then I guess I will see you some other time. Bye Bella.”

“Bye Jake.” I offer a soft smile before going in to tell Esme of my plans.

At the Office:  
As I enter the station I soon start to regret it. People come over to me with their eyes full of sympathy and it seems that I’m either being hugged or patted on the shoulder and the only thing that is being said is I’m sorry for your loss. Quickly I go to Charlie’s desk trying to avoid everyone, it’s not because I am trying to be rude it’s just that I have only been in here for a few minutes and I already feel like I need to get out. Looking at his desk I see more of his belongings he had left behind. There is one picture that I pick up and I smile. In this picture I am five, Charlie had taken me out for the day and we had lunch in the park and being five I had made up some ridiculous games for us to play. After placing it in bubble wrap I gently place it in the box on top of one of his old uniforms he had kept as a spare. Along with the picture and his spare uniform I also pack his badge, and anything else that I find laying in the drawers. I leave all of the paper work and other items belonging to the station in a neat pile on his desk. Without another word, I take the box and head out, luckily Edward pulls up just as I walk out the doors. Quickly I jump in and we make our way back to the house, the ride is silent but neither of us mind.

Edward parks the car and I get out heading to the door, as usual Edward beats me to it. We walk in to find Esme and Carlisle gone which means they went out for a hunt while the others stay behind. I put the box on the coffee table and look up to see Alice smiling wide and Rosalie smirking in a way that makes me get chills. Jasper and Emmett are trying not to laugh and my gaze goes to them my eyes narrowed. 

“Alright boys what are they up to? Rosalie is just frightening and Alice is way to perky, way perky than usual. What are the two planning?” I ask crossing my arms and tapping my foot. When the two do not answer I turn to look at Edward who has now backed away leaning on the wall expressionless. I don’t know what scares me more right now, the fact that none of the boys are telling what the girls are planning, the possibility that Rosalie may actually be plotting my death or the fact that Alice is way beyond her perky point.

“I know I am going to regret this but what are you thinking?” I ask cautiously.

“Well…tomorrow Rosalie and I are taking you shopping!” Alice chirps. It is then that I see Rosalie look at me as she keeps the smirk on her face and the boys begin to laugh.

“No way am I going shopping. You can’t make me go, besides shopping is not my thing.”

“Oh, you will go. You’ll see.” Alice smiles walking away. There is something in her voice that actually scares me. Quickly I look at Edward.

“What does she mean by that?!” I ask in a hushed whisper.

“It means that she obviously has some sort of plan, I could try and read her mind but I don’t think I would get a clear thought.” He replies.

“Please tell me that you will save me from this horrible plan.” I ask. I try using my puppy-dog-eyes to my advantage but all he does is chuckle and pull me in for a hug.

“I wish I could but Jasper, Emmett and I are going out and having a guy’s day.”

“Oh, I so hate you right now.” My voice is muffled as I hide my face in his chest and give a huff. There is no way I am getting out of this.


End file.
